The present invention relates to a computer system and a data processing method using a random number generator.
Security operations, such as a cryptographic procedure or identification procedure, in many user applications require the use of a random number. A conventional way of generating a random number involves the use of a random number generator (PRNG) in an operating system. Well known examples include the random number generator (LRNG) of the Linux® operating system. For more details, see Zvi Gutterman, Benny Pinkas, and Tzachy Reinman, 2006, Analysis of the Linux Random Number Generator In Proceedings of the 2006 IEEE Symposium on Security and Privacy (SP '06).
Other conventional ways of generating a random number by an operating system for the sake of an application are disclosed in US2010/00023749 or US2011/0047545, which are cited hereunder as appropriate.